


Bubblegum Pink Nail Polish

by DeadSalAndLarry



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadSalAndLarry/pseuds/DeadSalAndLarry
Summary: uhh so ash and sal hang out and then smoochsal is Very Nervous-DSF





	Bubblegum Pink Nail Polish

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Can she tell my hands are sweaty? There's no way she can't. Am I shaking? I'm totally shaking. This is so stupid. It's not even a big deal! I'm just... holding her hand. No biggie._

Sal took a sharp breath. In one of his hands he held a nail polish brush wet with bubblegum pink paint. In his other hand laid Ash's, her palm carefully resting in his own. He was painting her nails, and was only about halfway through one of her hands.

He was the one to suggest it. It was a Friday night and he and Ash were hanging out at her place after school. She invited him over to "study" but they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

Conversation was dying a little- Sal blamed how tongue-tied he got around her- so he suggested that they paint each other's nails. Admittedly the idea came a little out of nowhere, but Sal was panicking and felt he needed to say _something_ to break the awkward silence.

To his surprise, Ash happily agreed. They were now both sitting cross-legged on her bed, nail polish bottles standing on a sketchbook not too far from them.

He took a moment to steady his hand before taking a stroke over the next nail. He was normally a lot quicker at this when he did it himself. He silently cursed his visibly trembling hands.

_God, her hand is really soft. No, fuck, stop that. That's weird. Is it weird? Would she be weirded out if I said that? Probably not. Or maybe. Does she use lotion or is it naturally soft? If it's naturally soft does that mean- Oh my god, okay, that's definitely weird, I need to-_

"Wow, Sally. Have you done this before?" Ash asked abruptly, interrupting Sal's wandering throughts. She looked down at her halfway painted nails, admiring them. "You're really good at it."

"Oh, uh," Sal stumbled over his words, scrambling to piece his thoughts back together. "Thanks. And yeah, I've painted my nails a few times."

"You need to teach me your secrets sometime," she ventured, "It's funny. I like painting but I'm awful at painting nails, you know?"

"Oh, well, there isn't really a trick to it or anything. Just sorta... practice makes perfect, I guess."

After he finished the stroke on the next nail, he dared to to look up at her for a second. She was looking at her hand in his, straightening her fingers out a bit to admire at what he'd done so far. She was smiling. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Still looking at her hand in his, she tilted her head a bit, sending a strand of hair into her face. She quickly tucked it behind her ear with her free hand. Sal traced the motion with his eyes. For a moment, he imagined her tucking his hair behind his ear. Heat rushed to his face.

_God, she's pretty._

She looked back up at him. Her eyes met his for a second and Sal felt like his heart would stop right then and there. He quickly looked back down at her nails.

_Fuck, I'm not even done with one hand yet. This is it. This is how I die. Why did I suggest this? Why didn't I think this through?_

He started painting again, fighting with his hands to keep each stroke steady.

Ash laughed a bit. "I would paint my own nails more often but- oh man, this is a little embarrassing. I, like, have this awful habit of biting my nails. Sometimes having them painted helps but other times I just ruin it by biting, you know?"

Sal knew she was looking up at him. She always did when she was waiting for a response, searching his eyes for a reaction before he spoke. Normally it was welcome but he didn't dare look now.

"Uhm. Yeah, I get that," He responded simply, eyes glued to his work. He knew it wasn't the response she would have liked but he didn't think he could handle talking to her like normal in that moment.

He finished on her first hand. She lifted her hand away and offered her other one. He quickly wiped his hand on his pants before accepting it.

He looked up at her. She looked a little uneasy, but flashed him a smile when she caught him looking up again.

_Shit, I'm being weird, aren't I? I hope she doesn't think I wiped my hand because I think she's gross. Fuck, my hands are immediately sweaty again. Okay. Okay. Just one more hand. Five more nails. Fifteen more strokes. Heck, maybe ten. And then you're fine. It's fine._

He dipped the brush back into the bottle, wetting it again in the pink paint. He took another sharp breath.

"Hey, Sal?" Ash asked. Her voice was low. "Are you alright? Sorry, you just seem really... distracted?"

_FUCK._

"Sorry, uh, sorry. Yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm good. Just, uh... just nervous about the whole nail painting thing? Like, I've painted my own nails but never, um... anyone else's."

He looked down into his lap, over at his brush, at her bedsheets- anywhere but at her. He knew it was a bad lie, but he hoped she'd just accept it anyway and carry on.

He felt her shift her hand on his so that it was no longer gently laying on his, but carefully holding it. He turned his head further away from her. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Her voice was quiet now, but not quite a whisper. He felt the bed shift, and her knee touched his. She must have scooted closer. "You're acting really off. I... I didn't want to say anything but the whole time we've been hanging out you've been acting kind of weird. Are you really sure you're okay?"

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Yeah, this is it. I'm dead and I'm in hell._

There was a moment of stark silence. Sal felt his hot breath against the inside of his mask. He felt his clammy hand tucked in Ash's, who had now lowered their arms so they rested in their laps.

He still didn't dare look at her. Not with his heart threatening to explode like it was. He could feel it thumping in his chest and his ears, the blood only worsening the heat under his mask. It lasted only a couple seconds, but it felt like hours. Finally, he spoke, voice cracking initially and barely audible under the muffling of his mask.

"Ash, I... Fuck, this is so stupid," he wanted to pull his hand away from hers but felt himself squeezing it a little instead. She squeezed his in turn. He took a long, deep breath before continuing. "I don't know. I... I think I like you. Like, a lot. And... fuck, sorry, this is weird, I'm making things weird, I-"

"Hey," She spoke up again. Her voice was soft, gentle, and familiar. He was still turned away, but he knew she must have been smiling at him. It was the same way she always did when she was trying to calm him down. "Sal, it's okay. You're not making things weird. You're okay."

He swallowed hard, and dared himself to look at her, practically dragging his own eyes to meet hers. She was already smiling a little at him, but smiled a little brighter when she saw him look at her.

"You're not... you're not freaked out or anything? About, you know..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud again.

"About you having a crush on me?" She finished, an eyebrow raised.

"Y-Yeah. That."

It was Ashley's turn to blush. She rubbed little circles into Sal's palm and he felt like he was going to melt. She laughed nervously before replying. "Well, no. I'm, um... I've known for a little while."

_Oh my god._

"Oh my god."

She laughed again, a little louder this time. "Yeah. It's a liiiittle obvious. You're a pretty bad liar. And your ears get all red when you blush. It's cute."

_Holy shit. Holy shit. She thinks I'm cute?_

"I'm, um, uhhh-"

Again, she laughed, covering her mouth with her painted hand. "See, like that."

Sal had long since put the brush back into the nail polish bottle, and with his now free hand, covered the eyes of his mask in embarrassment.

"Oh my goooodddd. Ash, stop, I'm going to die."

Ash snorted, and he couldn't help but laugh a little too at that. "Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to tease you."

Sal lowered his hand from his eyes and looked at her again. He could feel some of the tension lift from his shoulders. They were quiet for a bit again, just looking at each other. Then she tilted her head a little bit, studying his eyes.

"You're staring at my lips."

_Oh shit, I am._

"I am?"

Her own eyes flicked down to the mouth of his mask, and then back up at his eyes. She furrowed her brow a little and the corners of her mouth curled into a bit of a teasing smile.

"You can just ask."

"I-I'm sorry?"

She snickered. "Do you want a kiss?"

He caught himself looking at her lips again. Tinted pink with lipstick applied that morning, they were stretched a little into a smile.

"Uhm," He felt the heat returning to his face, averting his eyes again for a moment.

He definitely thought about it before. Maybe more than once. Okay, definitely more than once.

He wanted to say yes, but somehow a verbal response was too much for him to muster. He just looked into her green eyes again and nodded a little. He smiled sheepishly under the mask.

She giggled and scooted herself closer. She pulled her hand away from his and rested both of her hands on his shoulders. She leaned to his side to study the straps of his mask.

He realized what she was doing and hastily fumbled to undo the bottom buckle.

_Oh god, I'm probably really sweaty under here. What if the kiss is weird with my fucked up lips? God, oh god, this is happening. This is happening!_

Once it was undone, he awkwardly put his hands down by sides. He didn't lift the mask up or anything. He honestly wasn't sure how this was going to work with the mask on, but he also wasn't quite ready to just take the whole mask off. Although he knew she had seen what he looked like under it multiple times, and he knew she was comfortable with his face, it still felt a little too personal to him. He figured she'd know what to do from here. Or, he hoped, rather.

She leaned her head the other way now, studying the dangling straps and the mouth of his mask. Finally, she brought her hand up to the chin of the mask, her knuckle brushing against his chest very slightly on its way up. The sensation of her fingers settling on his chin sent chills down his spine.

She looked into his eyes for confirmation before lifting and sliding the mask up carefully. She delicately moved it so that only his lips and chin were exposed. As she pulled it up, he felt the heat finally escape from the lower part of his face, his skin welcoming the slightly chilly air of her room.

There was a pause. He couldn't see anything except a small bit of light from the nose holes of the mask, as the eyes were now squarely above the ridge of his eyebrows. He made no move to adjust it. He was completely frozen, and silently prayed that Ash would take the reigns.

The fact that he couldn't see didn't exactly ease his anxiety, though there was an odd thrill to not really knowing what was going on. He could feel the anticipation settling thick on his skin. Even the slightest touch from Ashley gave him goosebumps.

One of her hands was pressed onto his shoulder. He felt the other lift from the bottom of his mask and trace its way along his skin to his lower jaw. Her forefinger laid along his jawline, and her thumb pressed on his chin. With this hand, she tilted his head up slightly. Her breath lightly ran over his scarred lips.

He could feel himself shaking. His arms were trembling at his sides despite his hands being settled firmly on her bed on either side of him. He wondered if she could feel him trembling, too.

"Is this okay?" She questioned, her voice barely a whisper.

"Y-Yeah," he whispered in reply.

Then, their lips met. It was a little awkward initially, but the hand on his jaw helped to guide him. She had him tilt his head to the side a little and look up a bit more.

Her lips were soft, warm, and slightly sticky from her lipstick. The guiding hand on his jaw shifted up to cup the right side of his face softly.

The fact that he couldn't see combined with his racing thoughs made the moment feel somehow entirely too short and near eternal. Eventually, though, she pulled away. Her warm breath was replaced by the cold air of the room. The hand that cupped his face slid its way down to his neck and settled here. He could feel electricity lingering on his lips, spreading out to every inch of his skin. He held onto the sensation as long as his mind would let him, replaying the initial contact over and over in his head.

He was still shaking, but now with energy instead of his intense anxiety. Ash's hand left his shoulder, and he felt it tap silently to the chin of his mask again to pull it down.

"Wait, hold on."

"Hm?"

"Can we, uh... Can we do that again?"

Ash giggled again. She didn't hesitate this time, not saying anything before immediately going in for another kiss. It surprised Sal but he melted into it instantly.

This time, Sal found the courage to bring his hands to her hips. She leaned herself closer in turn. The kiss was deeper, less restrained. He still had no clue what he was doing, but tried his best to follow Ash's lead. He pulled away for a breath.

"Have you... done this before?"

"Oh, kissing? Yeah, a few times."

He realized he was smiling like an idiot, but made no effort to stop himself. "You're really good at it."

He earned yet another laugh. "And you're not so bad, either. Definitely better than I was starting out."

"Oh, pfft, no way."

"I'm serious!" She playfully nudged him. "My first kiss was soooo bad, you have no idea."

Sal chuckled. "But I'm still not that good, huh?"

He could feel Ashley wrap her arms around his neck. "Maybe not," she said in a low, teasing voice that ran chills up Sal's spine. She leaned in closer, breathing the next words onto his lips. "But practice makes perfect."


End file.
